The Hidden Magic
by blackheart94
Summary: R&R Sorry I stink a summarys.
1. New Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own Hilary and her siblings.  
  
Hilaryfan94: This is my first fic so it's a little rusty. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: The new girl  
  
Setting: Snow Cone Shop  
  
Mai: I'll have a1blueberry cone and 2 grapes.  
  
Snow-Cone Guy (SCG): Ok, your number's 105.  
  
Anzu: Did you get me my 2 snow cones?  
  
Mai: Yup.  
  
SCG: 105  
  
Mai: I'll get that. * walks to counter *  
  
SCG: 1 blueberry and 2 grapes?  
  
Mai: Yup, Thanks.  
  
Anzu: Let's go.  
  
Mai: *gets bumped *  
  
Girl: * helps her up* I'm so sorry.  
  
Mai: It's ok. Are you new here?  
  
Girl: U-huh  
  
Mai: I'm Mai and this is Anzu.  
  
Anzu: Hey.  
  
Hilary: I'm Hilary Baker.  
  
She was wearing a hot pink mini-dress, shoulder length brown hair, and blue eyes.  
  
Mai: Were going to the mall. Wanna come with?  
  
Hilary: I can't. I have to go home.  
  
Anzu: We can give you a ride.  
  
Hilary: Thanks.  
  
Hilaryfan94: Hoped you like it.  
  
Hilary: Yup, its really good. (Lying)  
  
Hilaryfan94: Excuse me while I go kill her.  
  
Hilary: Ahhhhhhhhhh! R&R Pleassssse! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! 


	2. Car Accident

Chapter 2: Car Accident  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
HF: Sorry I haven't been updating for a wile I was busy with school.  
  
Hilary: And?  
  
HF: And sorry the last chapter stunk. Anyway here's the next chapter. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___________________________  
  
Setting: Baker Mansion  
  
Hilary: Here it is.  
  
Anzu: This is your house!? *Walking In*  
  
Hilary: Yup. *Walking in too*  
  
Mai: You call this a house?  
  
Anzu: This isn't a house. It's a mansion.  
  
Mai: What happened here? *Looking at wedding stuff in the house*  
  
Hilary: Oh my sister's getting married and I hate it.  
  
Anzu: Why?  
  
Hilary: She doesn't have time for me anymore.  
  
Mai: Wow, that's harsh.  
  
Hilary: I know. She should consider my feelings. Wanna stay for dinner?  
  
Anzu: No thanks. We have to do a project for our friend's new shop.  
  
Hilary: Ok.  
  
Mai: You wanna go to the movies with our other friends tomorrow?  
  
Hilary: Sure!  
  
Mai: We'll pick you up 7 after 5, cool?  
  
Hilary: Ok, bye *Opens door for Mai and Anzu* Mai and Anzu: *Walking out* Bye!  
  
30 minutes later  
  
Hidey: I'm home! *Going in*  
  
Hilary: Hey. *Watching T.V.*  
  
Hidey: Jessie's out for the night, we can go anywhere we want.  
  
Hilary: Bye! *Running out*  
  
Hidey: Your leaving me?  
  
Hilary: Uh? Yup!  
  
Hidey: Where are you going?  
  
Hilary: None of your business. *Runs Out*  
  
New Turtle Game Shop  
  
Hilary: *sees Mai* Hey Mai!  
  
Mai: What are you doing here?  
  
Hilary: I'm walking around town, then I saw this game shop and I love games. What are you...*Phone Rings*  
  
Hilary: Hello. Hi sis. What happened? What? Oh my gosh I'll be right there. *Crying*  
  
Mai: What's wrong?  
  
Hilary: My sister and Mark got in an accident.  
  
Mai: Want me to drive you there? *Going in car*  
  
Hilary: Sure. Thanks!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------HF: Oh no!  
  
Hilary: I don't like this Chapter.  
  
HF: Just shut-up. Any-way if you don't really like this chapter like Hilary, just tell me. I'd like to know if people like it. And you can also make requests. Thanks.  
  
Mai: R&R please.  
  
. 


	3. The News

Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, Me No Own So You no sue.  
  
Hilary: Riiiiiiigghhtttt.  
  
SS (Saphire-Spirit): Hi! * Eats Sugar *  
  
Hidey: Who's she?  
  
HF: My cousin. She's helping.  
  
Hilary: Is she as bad as writing as you?  
  
SS: Sick her Fluffy. * Throws a Spider at her *  
  
Hilary: AAAAHHH!!!!!  
  
HF: While my cousin and oc are fighting, let's start the next chapter!  
  
SS: And make sure there's a lot of sugar. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Domino Hospital  
  
Hilary: What happened? Is she alright? Will she live? What happened?  
  
Doctor: Jessie's seems fine. * unsure *  
  
Mai: You don't seem so sure.  
  
Akemi (SS oc): She's in a coma.  
  
Hilary: What happened!? How do know!?  
  
Akemi: I'm the nurse, it was ether this or I work on the toy store.  
  
Mai: Hey Akemi! Haven't seen you in a while.  
  
Akemi: Go visit her. She's at room 177. Some one talking her might help. I gotta go check on Varon.  
  
Mai: What happened?  
  
Akemi: Broke his arm. He was fighting again.  
  
Mai: Oh see you later.  
  
Akemi: Oh, here's the key. * gives it and leaves *  
  
Hilary: Who's she?  
  
Mai: An old friend. Come on let's go see your sister.  
  
Hilary: Sure. She said 177 right?  
  
Mai: Yeah, come on!  
  
In The Room...  
  
Hilary: This can't be happening, I mean she was like a mother to me.  
  
Mai: Don't worry she'll make it.  
  
Hilary: What if she doesn't.  
  
Mai: Don't worry.  
  
Hilary: But if she doesn't then Hidey and I will have to make our own money. Where will we live?  
  
Mai: You can live with me. Come on lets go get something to eat.* Leaving *  
  
Hilary: Ok. * Following Mai *  
  
Lunch Area...........  
  
Mai: So are you going to stay here with your sister?  
  
Hilary: Actually can I stay with you?  
  
Mai: Sure, but how about your sister?  
  
Hilary: I'll stay with her at the morning.  
  
Mai: Let's go.  
  
Mai's House...  
  
Mai: You can sleep in the guest room.  
  
Hilary: Thanks.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
HF: Sorry it was a little weird but this is my first fan fiction.  
  
Hilary: Where's SS?  
  
HF: She left.  
  
Mai: R&R Please! 


End file.
